


One Less Problem

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This probably isn't what Scott meant," Stiles says, swallowing back a moan as Isaac bites down, and soothes the wound with his tongue. "When he told us to work out our problems."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



"I hate you," Isaac snarls, fist gripping Stiles' shirt -  _ one of his favourites _ \- claws tearing through the fabric easily. 

Stiles opens his mouth to reply, _ back at you, asshole _ , probably snark about his scarves again when Isaac crashes their lips together clumsily. It's bad. Stiles' mouth is open, so Isaac is kissing his teeth more than anything, and Stiles is still with shock. 

But. 

But then Stiles makes a small noise involuntarily, head tilting up for a better angle, and Isaac pulls back just enough for their lips to slot together properly, body pushing against his so they're pressed together from chest to crotch. 

(Stiles hadn't realised just how  _ big _ Isaac is. They have the same build, but Isaac is a little more filled out, and with the few extra inches of height he covers Stiles completely, makes him feel small. That probably shouldn't turn him on.)

Isaac rocks forward, grinding his half-hard cock into Stiles', making him shudder. The motion shakes the shelf Stiles is backed up against and something fall to the ground. Neither of them acknowledge it. 

"Fuck," Stiles breathes when Isaac moves down to his throat, biting at his collarbone and sucking at his neck, no doubt leaving a hickey behind. He pulls at Isaac's hair in retaliation -  _ when did he move his hands? _ \- but doesn't tell him to stop. Doesn't think he'd be able to even if he wanted. 

"This probably isn't what Scott meant," Stiles says, swallowing back a moan as Isaac bites down, and soothes the wound with his tongue. "When he told us to work out our problems." 

Honestly, Stiles still can’t believe that Scott locked them in the room with the promise to let them out in a few hours. Cliche, but devious enough that he can’t help but feel a little bit proud. They’d been inside for nearly an hour, sitting in silence, before Stiles had snapped. Which resulted in a screaming match, and Stiles pressed against the shelf. He was certain Isaac was going to punch him, but Isaac kissed him instead. 

Isaac would probably deny it, but Stiles totally feels him smile. "Don't worry, I still hate you." 

"Ditto," is all that he manages to get out, which he'll kick himself for later, but for now he focuses on getting off. Because. Priorities. "Take your shirt off." 

Stiles mentally notes that Isaac follows the command immediately and without hesitation, before letting out a squeak as Isaac is back on him, hands gripping under his thighs to lift him up. He’s forced to wrap his legs around Isaac’s waist, or dangle there awkwardly. 

“This doesn’t make me the chick,” Stiles says, hooking his arms around Isaac’s shoulders. 

He gets a blank stare, then an eye roll. “After we get out of here, I’m going to list all the ways that sentence is wrong and why you should never say that again. But I’d really like to come, so I’ll ignore that for the moment.” 

Isaac is kissing him again before Stiles can reply, and decides that they can argue later, because his jeans are uncomfortably tight at this point, and his dick  _ aches.  _

"You got a neck kink?" Stiles asks as they start to move, find a rhythm that's good for both of them. He asks because Isaac is sucking on his neck again. Not that he minds. But he's Stiles, and can only be quiet for so long. 

"Do you ever shut up," Isaac murmurs. It doesn't sound like a question, but a sarcastic remark is on the tip of Stiles' tongue - "Don't you dare." 

Stiles snorts against Isaac's shoulder, a highly unattractive sound, and he grins. "You didn't answer my question." 

"Yes," Isaac hisses, after a particularly had bite that has Stiles cursing, lifts his head and frowns. "You mind?" 

"No," Stiles reassures, and lifts a hand to wave at his neck awkwardly. "Have at it." 

There's no real talking after that, and only a few minutes pass by before Stiles is tightening his grip on Isaac's shoulder, moans getting a little louder. He's going to come. 

“You’re pretty like this,” Isaac whispers, eyes scanning his face. “So pretty for me.” 

Stiles feels his face heat up, lips parting as he comes in his pants. Fuck. Did he really just get off at Isaac calling him  _ pretty _ ? Isaac is never going to let him forget it. 

Isaac lets out a low moan, and bites at his lower lip. His movements slow, until they stop completely. There’s a moment where they just stand there, breathing heavily. 

Then there’s a knock at the door. 

Isaac nearly drops Stiles in surprise, and Stiles  _ does _ bang his elbow on the wall. 

“You guys ready to come out?” It’s Scott. 

“Yeah,” Stiles hollers back, grimacing as he adjusts himself. 

He hears Scott fumble with the keys for a moment, and the key turning in the lock before the door opens. Watches as Scott sniffs the air, and makes a horrified face. “ _ Dude. _ ”


End file.
